Love That Lets Go
by CrazyMusicLover
Summary: After Her best friend dies she tries everything she can to save her friends from the same fate, but can she?
1. The Beginning

Winx Club Story

Prologue

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He had always been there for me.

Dead.

My best friend was dead. I sat the there and just cried. He was never going to be there for me again. He had risked his life for me many times. Now he's dead. I was going to hunt down his killers and torture them. I had a plan, even if I went down in the progress.


	2. Home

Chapter one

Bloom pov.

I smirked as Stella glared at me and then the boys walked in. Stella and I had made a bet that I couldn't eat candy for a week and she couldn't use makeup for a week. She had lost the bet and now she had to bark before she started a sentence.

"Bark Hey boys! I'm off to Solaria to see the family." She said.

"Bye Stell" I said

"Bark bye." She said

I laughed as the boys had confused looks on their faces. They looked at me for an explanation and I just laughed.

"She lost a bet" I explained.

"Oh." Brandon said as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The other boys were with their girlfriends. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest and I was happy to be in his arms. My phone then rang and I got the worst news of my life. Hunter was dead. After staying strong through everything he lost. He was never coming back, he was gone forever. I held in the tears, but Brandon was able to tell something was up.

"Are you okay? You seem down." He said

"I'm fine." I lied.

We talked and everyone watched a move a friend of mine had sent me a few weeks ago. It was one we had made when where celebrating Ryo's birthday. It was weird because I had to fall in to a lake. I remember at the time there was a huge spider so I started freaking out. **(Link on profile) **Everyone laughed at that because Mark had threw a water bottle at my head to calm me down. We also watched another one about our adventures with a friend until he moved. The boys left about an hour later so after they left I asked for permission to go back to Earth for about a week so I could see my friends and find out how Hunter had died.

***Next Day***

I walked onto the farm and was greeted by the horses. Kiko was running around with Max, the German Sheppard. I heard someone call my name and then I was picked up and spun around. When I was put down Ryo was laughing at me. I glared and made my way to see the others. Roxy knocked down Mark in order to get to me. She hugged me and then Mark spun me. I walked up to Andy and he gave me a bear hug. I had agreed to meet them here and I was happy I got to see them again. We made our way to the house and talked for a bit. The door opened and there stood my uncle, Jason. I jumped up and ran to him. I jumped from the couch to his open arms. My cousins Anna and Elliot then followed. I noticed Elliot had a drink tray full of Cat Pow in his hand. He handed me one and handed out the rest of it to the others. Cat Pow is a drink with a bunch of juices like lemonade mixed in it. We watched TV and went on my FaceBook account. On FaceBook I noticed that someone had posted a video of my last dance recital. We watched that and a few more videos. I started to get tired so I told the others I was going upstairs. When upstairs I changed into some pajamas and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Twists and Turns

Love That Lets Go Chapter three

There is a surprising twist in her dream. It won't be what you expected. Anyways, on with the story. It starts out with Bloom's dream.

Bloom's Dream

I stared my opponent in the eyes as a realized who my opponent was. He came out of the shadows. I recognized the hair. The eyes. The face. My opponent was Tony. Suddenly he chanted something. The wind was running threw my hair. The next thing I knew I was in a forest.

"Run!" I heard.

A voice was telling me to run. It was Hunter's voice.

"Just Run! Follow my voice! I will guide you to safety." He said to me.

I followed his voice.

"Go West." I was directed.

I went west.

"Behind you!" He shouted

I ducked as something flew past my head. A bullet.

"Yes! Almost there!" I heard

I continued straight as I came across the meadow Hunter found. He was there. He was hurt. He had a new scar, but this time on his arm.

"Hunter?" I managed to say. Tears flowed from my eyes as I looked into his electric blue eyes.

"Listen to be Blu; you need to convince the others that I'm not dead. I'm missing. Find the others. I will come to you in you dreams. I will connect with you in your thoughts. All I want is you to be safe." He said

"Okay. I will. Just promise me one thing." I replied to him.

"Yes Blu." He said

"You'll be there when I find you. And I want you to stay strong. You're a brother to me. I can't lose you. Also, what happened to Tony? Why is he evil all of the sudden?" I replied back.

"It's because he is under a spell. Break the spell Blu" He was fading. I heard him repeat for me to break the spell when he faded away.

Bloom pov.

I woke with a scream. The door opened and Andy barged in with Mark right behind him.

"What! Where's the intruder?" Mark half yelled and half screamed.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." I half lied to them.

"Oh." Andy said.

Mark and Andy sat next to me on the bed. Mark gently rubbed my back for a minute before kissing my forehead and leaving. Andy stayed and pulled me to his side. Ever since we broke up we stayed friends. Well, more like best friends.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"Please." I replied.

"Okay. I'll go get a few pillows and a blanket and I'll sleep on the floor next to your bed." With that he went into the other room to get his stuff. I decided I would try to fall back asleep I lay back down and closed my eyes. I heard the door open as Andy walked back in. I heard him tell me goodnight before I fell asleep.

Mark pov.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a scream. Bloom! I ran into her room the same time Andy did.

"What! Where's the intruder?" I half yelled and half asked.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." Bloom replied.

"Oh." Andy said.

We sat down on the bed next to her and I gently rubbed her back. I pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving. Andy stayed and I knew he was going to sleep on the floor next to her bed. Andy and I do that whenever she has a bad dream. One of us stays in her room with her till she wakes up incase she has another bad dream. I fell asleep after watching a movie called ZombieLand.

Bloom pov.

When I woke up Andy was sitting in the chair by the desk. He had stayed with me incase I had another bad dream. Hunter had come to me in my dream again. He told me about the wizard that captured him. The wizards name was Braxter. Braxter was out for revenge because some girl had banished him to the Omega Dimension forever. His power is anything he wants it to be. He gets stronger whenever he is attacked. I was cut out of my thoughts by Andy.

"Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." He told me.

I nodded and he left. I got out of bed and got dressed. **(Link on my profile to her outfit)** I walked downstairs and was greeted by the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, coffee, and pancakes. I walked in the kitchen to see Elliot cooking. He's the only one of us than can cook. Well, I can, does toast and microwave food count? I tried to boil water once, but I ended up burning the water and burning my hand.

"Morning' Bella Ballerina." Elliot said to me. I got that nickname because Bella means beautiful in Italian and I'm the opposite of a ballerina. I've always been a klutz. I tripped over the dog bowl when someone caught me from behind. The person let go of me when I was standing and I whirled to see Brandon standing behind me with a smile on his face. I turned back to the others.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked them

"Yeah." Almost everyone replied at the same time. We all ate and everyone left to do whatever. Brandon and I were the only ones left.

"When did they call you?" I asked him.

"Last night Elliot called and asked if I wanted to come. I didn't want to miss out on the chance to see you, so I asked for permission to leave for a while." He replied back. With that I hugged him. After I pulled away we both walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"We could go for a walk." He suggested. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Lets go." I said.

We walked until we reached the stables.

"Who rides?" He asked me.

"Elliot and I do." I replied. He smiled.

"Do you want to go for a ride with me?" He asked. That caused me to smile.

"Of course" I replied.

We walked into the stables and I saddled up Sandy. I directed Sandy to go to the waterfall I found when riding one day. After I told her where to go Brandon helped me to get behind him on the horse. I wrapped my arms around Brandon's waist and we were off. We finally got there and it still looked the same as always. **(Link on my profile) **I managed to get off Sandy without falling for once. Brandon was standing next to me already.

"Did you find this place?" He asked.

"Yeah. About two years ago." I replied.

He then took notice of the rope that was dangling from a nearby tree. He turned to me and grinned. He picked me up and jumped into the water. I broke surface and Brandon was next to me. I pouted and dunked him under the water.

"Hey! I will get my revenge." He said. With that I went underwater and swam behind him. I popped up and jumped onto his back.

"Piggyback!" I yelled. We splashed each other for a while until we realized how late it was.

"We should head back" Brandon said.

"Agreed." I replied.

We took Sandy back to the stables after I directed her to take us home. When we got home I ran up top my room with Brandon right behind me. I took one of his shirts to wear to bed and took a quick shower. When I was out of the shower I quickly got dressed and ran back to my room. Brandon then left my room to go shower. He came back about 10 minutes later dressed in something he could sleep in. I grinned and jumped into his arms, surprising him. He chuckled and pulled me close to him. After a few minutes he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He placed me under the covers and turned to leave to go his room when I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go, stay with me." I said. He got under the covers and I snuggled up against his bare chest. He pulled me closer to him and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I heard him tell me goodnight before I finally fell asleep after a long day.

**Bloom's Dream**

I was in the meadow. I was wearing jeans and a plaid button down shirt. Hunter was sitting across from me dressed in a white button down shirt and blue jeans with sneakers.

"Braxter has got stronger." He informed me.

"How do I defeat him?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"It will be hard, but this will defeat him." He handed me a box. I opened the box to reveal a black ring in it.

"It will make him weak by taking his powers. I will defeat him and his powers will be stored in that ring forever. I want you to keep the ring once he's destroyed. The ring is yours. If anyone else touches it, it will seem as if it's an ordinary ring. You're the only one that can release the rings power." He added after I opened the box.

"Stay safe." I said.

"Will do, Blu" He said before adding "You stay safe, too"

"I will." I replied. He started fading away and I knew I was going to wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0.

Bloom pov. I woke up to find Brandon still sleeping. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but couldn't. I then noticed the black ring was in its box on my dresser. I smiled, knowing that I knew how to defeat Braxter. Brandon then woke up and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. My life was perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way.


	4. Vampires Equal Trouble

Love That Lets Go chapter four

Brandon pov.

I woke up with Bloom beside me. I ran my fingers through her hair and she looked up at me. She smiled and snuggled up against my chest. I could tell something was up.

"What's wrong, Bloom? And don't lie to me." I said.

"It's just the fact that. Well." She took a deep breath and continued. "Hunter came to me in my dream. It turns out that he's not dead. Everything's just. Just. Everything's just so confusing." She said. Tears were now falling down her face. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap.

"I promise you. I will help you the whole time. I will stay by your side. I won't leave you." I said

She looked up and me and managed a smile. She then buried her head in my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair again and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She then fell back asleep and I kept her on my lap. She looked do peaceful when she was sleeping.

**Bloom's Dream**

Hunter was across from me. I then realized that Lucas was with him.

"L-Lucas?" I stuttered. He walked over to me. He smiled and hugged me.

"What happened, Lucas? You did die." I said completely confused of why or how Lucas was here.

"Blu, I trust you enough to tell you this. Only you and Hunter know. Tony, Ryen, Max, Hunter, Nicky, Alex, Katy, Jesse, Nikki, Taylor, Nicole and I are. Well, we're vampires." He said.

"Who. Who turned you?" I asked him.

"Braxter has a friend named Eric who turned us. He tried to create a vampire army, but we escaped. Every time you fall asleep Hunter will bring one of us with him to see you." He replied.

"So, Braxter has people helping him?" I asked.

"Yes. Before you go after him, you need to get a gift from everyone. The gifts will help you defeat them. All of us miss you. You are the only one that cane save us. We all will help you. We will be in your thoughts. We can also give you clues to where we are. We all will look out for you." Hunter said this time. We all sat down and talked.

Lucas heard something that I didn't. Hunter heard it, too. I Hunter placed me behind them and I knew I had a look of terror on my face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. A goody-goody fairy and two angry vampires." Someone said from the shadows.

"Show yourself. Now!" Lucas shouted.

"Behind you." I heard in my right ear. In less then I second I was in Hunter's arms. He was running at vampire speed.

"Lucas will distract him long enough for me to get you away from there." Hunter told me. We came to a stop by a cave.

"Lucas is going to meet us here" He explained to me. He them started a small fire and gave me his jacket to keep me warm.

"Vampires can't feel the weather. So we can't get hot or cold. We dress like humans would just to fit in" He explained when I gave him a curios look. I nodded.

"Shoot" He suddenly said.

"What?" I asked. I have to leave now. Lucas came half an hour later than me. Here he is now." Right when Hunter finished his sentence Lucas walked into the cave. Hunter said something to him before fading away.

"I guess it's just you and I now, correct?" Lucas said. I laughed.

"What's so funny, darlin'? Is my accent back or what" He asked me.

"Your accent is back. You sound like you now." I said with a smile. We spent a while talking until there was only five more minutes left. He pulled something out of his pocked and I realized that it was a knife, a dagger to be precise.

"Hold this up to the sun and it will point you in the right direction to find us. It will guide you to who's closest to you." He said.

"Be safe and have a good day, hon. I will talk to you in your thoughts today." He added.

"You be safe, too." I called out to him as he faded away.

"I love you!" We both shouted to each other. He faded away and I started the count down in my head. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0!

Bloom pov.

I woke up in warm arms. Warmth. I felt cold from the cave. I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see Brandon holding me.

"You're freezing, Bloom" He said before pulling the blanket so that it would cover my now shivering body.

"I know" I managed to say. He ran his fingers through my hair again and I then heard Ryen in my mind.

_Hey! Enough with all the lovey-dovey stuff. It's starting to make me sick! ~ Ryen_

_You're just jealous! ~ Hunter_

_Out of her head now. You're going to give the poor girl a headache~ Lucas_

_Alright. ~ Ryen and Hunter_

_Sorry 'bout them, Blu. They get bored when you're awake. ~ Lucas_

_It's alright. ~ Me_

_Bye, darlin'. See you in your dream with Hunter and Max. ~ Lucas_

_Bye! ~ Me_

I was pulled out of my thoughts and conversation by Brandon.

"Are you warmer, now?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laughed.

"We need to get up." He said

"I don't want to" I whined.

He then picked me up and made me stand up.

"Go shower. The others went out about an hour ago. I'll make you some breakfast for when you're out of the shower." With that I pouted and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a quick shower and ran back to my room in nothing, but a towel. I changed and went downstairs. I was wearing one of Brandon's shirts and a pair of my skinny jeans with black flats. I hopped on the counter and watched as Brandon cooked.

"You look cute." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. He took out two plates and on both placed some eggs, toast, and bacon. I hopped of off the counter and he handed me a plate. I sat down next to him and we both ate in silence. Brandon finished a few minutes before me so when I was done I went to put my plate in the sink when he took it from me and put it in the sink instead. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Brandon pov.

Bloom was about to put her plate in the sink when I took it from her and put it in the sink instead.

"What are we going to do today?" Bloom asked.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I was going to see if I could use the dagger that Lucas gave me. I wanted to see if I could find anyone." She said nervously.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"We also need to go to Alfea and warn the Headmasters about Baxter and Eric. They are a new" She then stopped talking.

Bloom pov.

I stopped talking because I heard Hunter's voice in my head again.

_Don't tell them about the ring and dagger. Brandon can know, but that's it. No fragile little human can know. ~Hunter_

_Wait, how can Brandon know? ~Me_

_The boys are vampires. ~Hunter_

_I have to go. Brandon's starting to worry about me. ~Me_

_Bye! ~Hunter_

_Bye! ~Me_

I then continued hoping I wouldn't slip that I know what he is.

"Threat. They can defeat us easily" I finished.

"You know what I am, don't you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"You know I'm a vampire." He stated.

"Yeah." My voice came out dry.

"I. Uh. Hunter. Secret." I couldn't get any further because tears were streaming sown my face. Brandon pulled me in for a hug.

"It's alright. I'm not mad. If anything, I'm happy." He said.

"Y-you are?" I asked trying to stop my tears.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you." He replied. With that I leaped back into his arms. I then yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Let's go to the living room." He suggested. I nodded and yawned again. We walked to the living room and I took of my shoes. I climbed on the couch. My head was resting on Brandon's leg as I soon fell back asleep.

**Bloom's Dream**

"Look who's back." A voice came from the shadows. I whirled.

"And so soon." Another added.

Now I was scared.

"W-who's there?" I yelled.

"Stay away from her!" I heard a voice. Defiantly male.

"If you dare touch her I swear I will kill you right now" The male voice said again. I turned to my side to see Tony and Lucas.

"They are gone. Are you okay?" Lucas asked me. I managed a nod and everything was spinning. I heard someone shout my name in the distance. I then felt a pain in my side. There was a bruise. Multiple bruises. They looked like finger marks. I looked at Tony and Lucas.

"Someone managed to use their powers on you. One made you dizzy and another gave the bruises using his super speed." Tony said.

"I thought you were evil, Tony" I said.

"Not anymore. Something broke the spell." He said with a shrug.

"You will wake up in 5 minutes. Here." With that Tony pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It had a heart that was filled with orange.

"It will stop any vampire attack or a plain magic attack." Tony said.

"It's my gift to you." He then added. I nodded. He started fading away.

"I love you! Stay safe!" The boys shouted at me the same time I shouted something.

"Stay safe! I love you!" I yelled. They were gone and I started the count down in my head. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0. With that I woke up.

Brandon pov.

Bloom woke up and I pulled her onto my lap.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I know Braxter from when I was a human. I know that each of your friends in your dreams give you something to help defeat him. I also want to tell you about a power I have. I made myself appear human by using a power I got. I can sleep if I want to. It's why you never found out my secret." I said.

"You know about this?" She asked.

"Yeah. I also have to give you something later." I said.

"Okay. Oh, can we go look for anyone? First we have to Alfea." She said with a smile.

**At Alfea**

Bloom pov.

Brandon and I walked toward the Headmasters office as I thought of how to tell her. I couldn't tell her about vampires or the gifts my vampire friends were giving me. We finally reached her office. I knocked on the door twice when I heard someone say for us to come inside. We walked in to reveal Ms. Faragonda was sitting at her desk.

"Bloom, this is a nice surprise. I didn't expect you to come back this early." Ms. F said.

"It's because I'm not back. I need to alert you about a new danger." I said to her.

"I'm going to call the Winx and the boys to get them down here." Ms. F replied. A few minutes later the Winx and the boys were in her office.

"What's up Ms. F, a new danger, we can handle it." Stella, of course, said.

"Yeah, my calculations say we will defeat the enemy soon and quick, with the help of the boys of course." Tecna said.

I almost lost it.

"They won't be able to help us this time!" I all, but yelled.

"Yeah we will." Baron, the new addition to the boy's team said. I lost it.

"That's what I'm trying to say! You can't help us. You always act so freaking full of yourself, Baron! You don't know what you're up against do you!" I yelled.

"A powerful wizard, who we defeat after a few weeks than everything's back to normal. No big deal." Riven said.

"NO! You're going up against a VAMPIRE. It can kill you with its bare hands! I know how to defeat it, but now I'm angry just go and get yourselves killed if you want to, but if you don't defeat him in a few weeks don't done crying to me because I'll just say I told you so!" I yelled. With that I used a trick Lucas taught me and I disappeared. I took myself back to the farm.

Brandon pov.

"Let's go attack this guy. You can never trust redheads." Baron said. I didn't hear anything else because I had left. I went back to the farm and tried to find Bloom. I found her in a meadow.

"You know, I used to come here every day with Hunter." She said when I came up behind her.

"You will find him, I'm sure of it." I replied. She smiled and turned to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard something move and I saw a figure. I pulled Bloom beside me and placed my arm in front of her. The figure had electric blue eyes with electric blue hair. The figure said Bloom's name before falling to the ground.

"Hunter!" Bloom yelled. She then ran over to the boy and dropped to her knees in front of the boy. I ran at a human pace and knelt beside her.

"Let's take him back and maybe he'll wake up." I said. The boy groaned.

"Where am I?" He said. He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around until his eyes landed on Bloom.

"Bloom? What happened? One second I was fight with Tony and Lucas against Braxter and now I'm here." He said. After that two boys that looked about 18 or 19 walked out of the woods.

"Well, that battle strategy didn't work at all." The one with huge muscles said.

"No duh, Bloom?" The tall, but not so muscular one said.

"Yeah. How did you end up here?" She asked the boys. We all were suddenly aware of clapping a figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal…


	5. Meet And Greet

Love That Lets Go chapter 5

Hunter pov.

I threw a punch at Braxter.

"You'll never be able to defeat me!" Braxter yelled.

"Oh, really? I don't think so!" I replied.

"Once I have the weapons from around the world I will rise every vampire in the world and take over!" He yelled back. Tony and Lucas then made their entrance.

"You'll never get those weapons! You don't even know where to find them!" Tony said with a smirk.

"Not when we have someone helping us, and boy, is she mad." Lucas said before adding "Messing with her friends is like meeting the devil. She's scary when she's mad."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all the same, a puny little human wishes to defeat me, Eric turns them." Braxter said before doing something to us to drain our energy. He then disappeared. I stumbled to the clearing ahead with Tony and Lucas following behind me. When I go there I got the surprise of a life time. Everyone's favorite redhead was there.

"Bloom." I said before passing out. I heard voices above me.

"Let's take him back and maybe he'll wake up." A male voice said. Not Lucas, defiantly not Tony. I groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" I said before looking around. My eyes landed on a familiar redhead.

"Bloom? What happened? One second I was fight with Tony and Lucas against Braxter and now I'm here." I said. After I said that Tony and Lucas came into the clearing.

"Well, that battle strategy didn't work at all." Tony stated.

"No duh, Bloom?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. How did you end up here?" She asked them. We all were suddenly aware of clapping a figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Braxter.

"Baron!" Bloom yelled.

"Braxter" Lucas growled.

"Ah. Yes. How much I love tricking goody-goody fairies." He said. We were all on our feet at that.

"That weird head master fell for it. Believing the whole poor story. He fell right into my trap, literally." With that he showed an image of the Winx, and headmasters in a dark room. With that Braxter laughed and left.

"I warned them, but they didn't listen!" Bloom said. Tears ready to fall.

"Who knows why they went after him." Brandon said. He pulled Bloom into a hug and no one spoke.

"I have an idea!" Tony yelled.

"What's your idea?" Bloom asked.

"Well, remember Lucas gave you the dagger?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah." Bloom replied to him.

"I say we use it to find the some of the others." Tony said. Bloom grinned.

"We have to find Max and Ryen they could help us." Lucas added.

"Well boys, looks like we have ourselves a plan." Bloom said when none of us spoke.

"Riven and the others will want to be in on this plan." Brandon added.

"Yeah. True." Bloom said with a sigh. With that she transported us to Red Fountain.

**At Red Fountain**

**Brandon pov.**

We raced up the stairs and Bloom 'accidently' tripped a few people and knocked down a few people.

"Klutz." Tony said. Bloom tripped him. He fell face flat in front of my dorm I share with Riven. I was stuck with Riven when he got in a fight with Timmy. Tony had just got up when then door opened and smacked him in the face.

"Who's the klutz now, huh klutz" Bloom said.

"We heard. You're here to help, right?" Riven asked.

"Yup." Bloom said popping the 'p'.

"First we need help with something." Hunter said in a serious tone.

"Come on in." Riven said.

"How do you know?" Timmy asked.

"Well, after Hunter so called 'died', but really went missing, Braxter went under cover as 'Baron'. He trapped the others. We know how to defeat him, but we can't just yet. Once we find Max and Ryen, we can rescue the others." Bloom said.

"We can't defeat him yet because no one knows how. Once we find out how, we can, but there's a catch. Bloom and Tony are the only ones that defeat them." Hunter said.

"Why can they defeat him only?" Timmy asked.

"It's because of the amount of power he has. Tony has to use one of his powers, and I have to use what the others give me to help." Bloom said.

"So far Tony, Lucas, and I have gave her something to help." Hunter added.

"So, what do we need to rescue the girls and the headmasters?" Helia asked us.

"I need to meet up with Max and Ryen. They will help me by giving me something that will help defeat Braxter" Bloom said.

"Tony, put that down right now it will hurt you." Hunter said. Tony then screamed. Bloom hopped of off the desk she was sitting on and dumped a bucket of water over his head.

"That hurt" He said. We then heard a crash and looked over to see a broken window.

"He, uh, he fell. NO! I didn't push him. What would make you think that?" She said.

"Not again." Hunter and Lucas groaned.

"Do you have any duct tape?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Here. Why?" Riven asked while handing Lucas the duct tape.

"Don't ask." He said. He then put a piece of duct tape over Bloom's mouth and tied her wrists together with a piece of rope.

"Mumf fa mumf foo?" Bloom tried to ask something.

Bloom pov.

"What was that for?" I tried to ask Lucas, but it came out as mumf fa mumf foo. Everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I tried to ask. It came out as watts fo fumfy. Tony then came back in through the window.

"Foamfy!" I tried to say Tony. That sounded weird. He walked over to me and pulled the tape off my mouth and untied my wrists. I took a small breath.

Brandon pov.

"LUCAS! You are in so much trouble! I swear I will hurt you. I will feed you to the monkey standing in the corner! Wait, Monkey! How did a monkey get in here? I see wolves doing ballet in tutus. Spinning. Cute. Monkey. Bear. Pineapple." She said before Tony used his powers on her to make her dizzy as he put the tape on her mouth and tied her wrists again.

"Ballet dancing wolves?" Riven asked.

"Yeah." Hunter replied before adding "Later she'll be mad at Tony, but it was worth it." We talked and got caught up on what happened while I was gone and Hunter told them more information about Braxter. About 2 minutes after he finished we heard a crack.. We looked to where Tony stood frowning and Bloom stood holding her hand and the ropes were around Tony's wrists and he had duct tape on his mouth.

"As I was saying. Lucas! That monkey will kill you! It will hunt you down! It will then take over the world and laugh at how weird you are after bringing you back to life and giving you purple hair and dressing you up as a girl! And I will laugh!" She said in one breath.

"I take that back. She's mad at Lucas." Hunter said.

"Can we leave or make a plan now?" Bloom asked.

"We find them tomorrow." Helia said.

"Kay. Bye!" Bloom said before transporting herself back home. I then said bye and Hunter, Lucas, Tony and I left. I went back to the farm and Hunter took the others to a hotel. I heard the shower running as I walked through the door. I made my way up to Bloom's room and waited for her there. I was sitting on the computer chair when she walked into her room. She was wearing a shirt of mine with a pair of her pajama pants.

"I'm tired." She said before adding "Will you stay with me again tonight? Please."

"Of course I'll stay." I said as I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I placed her under the covers.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll come back." I said to her. With that I grabbed something a human would consider sleepwear and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower I returned to Bloom. She looked up at me when I opened the door. I smiled at her. I walked over to her bed and got under the covers with her.

"What if we can't find them?" She asked me.

"We will, don't worry." I told her. With that I pulled her close to me and she fell asleep after a few minutes.

**Bloom's Dream**

This time I was sitting in the meadow. I saw two figures coming towards me. Max and Ryen.

"Hey. Long time no see." Max said.

"Hi." I replied softly.

"'Sup." Ryen greeted me. I just nodded. We talked for a while about Braxter. They told me that he plans to take my friends powers. Ryen pulled something out of his pocket.

"This will keep him from taking their powers. It also will tell us your location so someone can help you. We will appear as a ghost, though. Attach it to a bracelet or a necklace." He said. He handed me the small charm. It was a wood wolf. It looked handmade.

"I made it myself." Ryen said with a shrug. Max did something different.

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes." He instructed me. I did. He placed his hand over mine and I felt a jolt of electricity.

"Open your eyes now." He said. I opened my eyes and Max was standing in front of me.

"I gave you the power of electricity. If you touch something you can put electricity into it and the next person to touch it gets electrocuted and will pass out." He said with a grin before adding "It's good for pranks, too."

They started fading away and I told them to stay safe.

"You stay safe you! Be careful!" They said to me before fading away. I sighed.

4, 3, 2, 1, and 0.

**End of dream.**

Brandon pov.

Bloom woke up and there was a wolf charm on her desk.

"Good morning." I said to her.

"I'm still tired." She said with a yawn.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to." I replied.

"'Kay." She said. She wasn't lying because a few minutes later she fell back asleep.

**Bloom's Second Dream**

I was in a clearing. There was fog. I couldn't see much. There was mud on the ground. I was barefoot. I could make out a figure. A man.

"You better run." It said with a smirk.

I ran as fast as I could, but the figure was too fast. He grabbed me from behind. His hand was over my mouth. I tried to pry it off, but he has holding something. It was a rag. It had some chemical on it. I heard him say something I couldn't quite make out before I saw black.

**End Dream **

Brandon pov.

I had gone downstairs to do something when I heard a scream. I ran upstairs at a human pace and into Bloom's room. She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. I gently sat down next to her.

"Bloom?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" I added.

"I just had a bad dream." She replied. I pulled her close to me and she cried. I pulled her onto my lap when she was done crying. She buried her head in my chest and I then picked her up so that I would be carrying her bridal style. I took her downstairs and placed her down on the couch. We watched a few movies and she ate breakfast.

"I don't get how you can eat that. It tastes horrible and smells horrible." I said.

"You ate it yesterday." She replied.

"That was only because you didn't know my secret then." I replied to her. She stuck her tongue out at me. Then laughed.

"Go get dressed." I said. I was already dressed. After a few minutes she came back down wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt of mine, along with one of my hoodies. She was also wearing a pair of flip flops. The door opened and in came Hunter and the rest of the group. I also noticed Elliot and them were back. We all said hello's and filled everyone in on what was going on and how Tony, Lucas, and Hunter were here. We also told them about Braxter.

**A/N: I'm ending here because I'm tired and I don't want to make this chapter super long. It's already seven pages long. Chapter four was the longest at 9 pages. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Feel free to give me any ideas you have. I'll be glad to add them. I check this story everyday for reviews.**


	6. The Search

Love That Lets Go chapter 6

Bloom pov.

The others were back so we told them about vampires and Braxter. Andy, Ryo, and Mark weren't surprised.

"How is that not, well, weird to you?" I asked them. Andy was the one to speak.

"It's because we're vampires. Ryo, Mark, and I have been for a few years." He said.

"Wow." I said surprised.

"Yeah." Mark replied. I turned to Brandon .

"Where are we meeting up with the boys at?" I asked him.

"They are coming here. They should be here in about 10 minutes." He said. I could then here a knock on the door. Andy got up and got it. Riven and the other boys were standing there.

"Can we come in now?" Riven asked.

"Yeah." I said. With that they walked in.

"So, when do we leave?" Nabu asked.

"Ten minutes." Brandon replied. He then turned to me. "Anything you need to bring go grab it." He added. I nodded and ran upstairs. I needed more pockets so I changed into black jeans, a red t-shirt, a black hoodie with a skull on it, and neon green converse. I also added a brown belt so I could attach the dagger to it. I put on a charm bracelet and added the little wood wolf to it. I put the necklace with the orange heart on. I went down stairs and accidently sent a jolt of electricity into the couch so Riven, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu all got electrocuted.

"Oops." I giggled.

"What." Riven said.

"The." Brandon said.

"Hell." Nabu added.

"Happened?" Timmy finished.

"I accidently electrocuted you." I explained.

"How?" Helia asked.

"Something that Max did. He gave me some of his vampire power." I replied before adding "I sent a jolt of electricity into the couch, which electrocuted them."

"Cool!" Mark yelled out. I forgot he was here. I looked at him and sent a streak of electricity at his feet. When I stopped he was frozen.

"So. Not. Cool." He said. I giggled.

"I'm not going to mess with you anymore." Riven said amazed at what I just did. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, I say we leave now." Helia said.

"How do we get there?" Riven asked.

"Easy. We take one of the ships until we have to walk." Brandon said.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go to Red Fountain and get ready to take off." Nabu said.

"Can you transport us?" Hunter asked me. Rolling my eyes I transported us to Red Fountain.

**At Red Fountain**

Hunter pov.

We got to Red Fountain and Riven led us to where a bunch of ships were. Riven led us to one of them and we were off. I was board so I messed with Bloom.

"Hey, Bloom." I said to get her attention.

"Yeah." She looked at me.

"I think Justin Bieber is gay. What do you think?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"How the hell can you hate Justin Bieber? He's cute, wait no, I take that back. He's SUPER HOT. Well, until he cut his hair. Do you see that bear in the corner. He's pink. I name him Pinko! Pinko! Pinko the bear. I want that monkey to make Lucas look like a girl. I want a cow. Cows are cute. Oh! Cow sounds like clown. Cool, right? Right! I like clowns. Clowns are funny, but are freaky on Halloween. I once saw a clown with blood all over him! I screamed so loud. But then I found out it was a prank from Tony. I hate it when Tony does that. Tony once put super glue on the wall. He made me put my hand on the wall. It was horrible! I was stuck there until you found me. Oh! That cloud looks like a fish. I like fish. Fish are nice. Nice Fishy! That reminds me of the house mansion thingy that we stay at all the time. I like swimming with the fish. I named a dolphin in there Cuddles. He's soooo nice! He once took me to see his family. He has a sister and his mom and dad were sooo nice. They taught me how to hold my breath for long amounts of time. The mumf…" She said without taking a breath. Brandon had rescued all of us by placing a hand over her mouth and holding her wrists together so she couldn't take his hand off of her mouth.

"Thanks." Tony said. Brandon just nodded and looked at Bloom.

"If I take my hand away from your mouth and let go off your wrists ill you be quiet?" He asked her. She nodded. He let go of her wrists and took his hand away from her mouth.

"We're here!" Riven yelled so all of us could hear. We stepped out of the ship to see a figure. Its face was covered and it then ran away.

"What?" Bloom asked. Oh yeah, she couldn't see him. She's still a human.

"Nothing." Brandon replied.

"Why did he run away?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"He ran away because of the wolf charm Bloom has." I said.

We then walked for a while until we heard a scream. A female scream.

"Musa!" Riven yelled and tried to run until Bloom grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

"It could be a trap." She said. We all agreed. There was a whimper.

"Flora!" Helia yelled. He was able to keep himself from running into the room.

"Layla! She's bleeding!" Came a voice. Nabu almost ran through the door.

"Tecna's choking!" Another voice said.

"TECNA!" Timmy yelled and tried to move until Tony grabbed him.

"Stella! You can't close your eyes!" A female voice said.

"No." Bloom's voice was no more than a whisper. I turned to her once I heard a door close.

"Break down the door, please. I know you feel like kicking something." I said. She kicked the door open and we were greeted with the worst sight ever.

**A/N: Ha! You have to wait until I post the next chapter to find out what happens. I'll try to post it tomorrow May 29. It will be longer. I promise.**


	7. The Other Side Of Me

Love That Lets Go Chapter Seven

Bloom pov.

I kicked the door open with a simple kick and we were greeted with a horrible sight. Braxter wasn't there, but the girls were. Stella was in the corner. Musa was on the floor unconscious. Tecna saw us; she had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her body to keep warm. Layla was unconscious like Musa. Flora was in another corner. Helia ran to Flora and picked her up. Nabu picked Layla up and carried her to us. Riven did the same to Musa. Tony and I walked to Stella and he picked her up. I held my hands up in defense when he shot me a look. Timmy gently picked Tecna up.

_Do you see the resemblance in them? ~Max _

_Somewhat. ~Me_

_They're cousins. ~Max _

_Wow. ~Me _

With that he left my thoughts. Hunter turned to me.

"Braxter is close. I can feel his negative energy. It's sickening." He said. We ran. The boys had to use a human speed because the girls don't know their secret. I felt Braxter behind me so I stopped and the others continued. Hunter nodded at me, knowing exactly what I was going to do.

"Lets see. First you make me think some of my best friends are dead. Second, you kidnap my friends. And third, you are a sick, twisted, man begging for attention. You're asking for a death wish, pal." I said.

"You think you can defeat me." He said with a smirk.

"I know I can." Right when I finished my sentence he lunged.

Hunter pov.

Bloom stayed behind to let us get as far as we could. She was going to distract him long enough.

"Hey. Where's Bloom?" Timmy asked.

"She's distracting Braxter long enough to let us get away with the girls." I said. I then saw something silver. I rushed over and saw the wooden wolf charm on it. I turned to the others.

"Oh, no." Lucas said.

"Oh, yes." I replied. I turned to the others.

"Lucas and I will bring this to her and help her out." I said. Brandon nodded.

"Stay safe." He said.

"We will. You stay safe, too." I replied to him. With that Lucas and I followed her scent to where she would be. We got there and saw…

Bloom pov.

I managed a kick at his chest. He was able to punch my stomach. It left me gasping for air. He laughed. The fight had been going on for a while, I'd say about 10 minutes now. I didn't have the wolf so I knew that I was going to lose. He hit me with something and I became dizzy. I heard him laugh once again and then he left. I saw blue, wait, blue? Aren't you supposed to see black when you pass out? I groaned. I heard a chuckle. I threw a tree branch at the person. It was Hunter. And Lucas. I stood up and we went back to the ship. Hunter handed me the charm bracelet with the wolf on it and I tied it to my wrist. It was a bracelet I made out of a piece of yarn. I didn't realize we were back at the ship until I tripped over something. I piece of metal. I landed in a push-up position. I stood and Hunter pushed me into the ship. I stumbled and re-gained balance. I took a seat next to Lucas. The metal door closed and we took off.

**At Alfea Brandon pov.**

We walked off the ship and ran inside. We went straight to the nurse's office. The boys placed the girls on the little bed type things and Bloom filled the nurse in on what happened. The other nurse was away at the time, so it was the other nurse, Mandy Rice. The nurse took care of any injuries and told us they would be okay. She also called Faragonda down. Faragonda told us that we would have to stay with the girls until Braxter was defeated. She asked Bloom to come with her for a little bit. No one knew why. We heard a groan and we all looked at Flora who had woken up.

"Where am I?" She said in a whisper. Helia went over to her and told her about Braxter. The other girls eventually woke up. I told the boys that I was leaving and I made my way back to Red Fountain, that is, until I heard my name be called when I was outside. I turned to have someone land in my arms. Bloom. I was surprised. She looked up at me.

"Codatorta told me to tell you to stay with me." She said.

"Okay. Are you staying here or are you going back to Earth?" I asked her. She thought for a minute.

"I think I want to go to Gardenia and see my parents." She answered.

"Then we need to stop at Red Fountain real quick. I need to get a few things." I said. She nodded and we walked to Red Fountain.

**At Red Fountain Bloom pov.**

We arrived at Red Fountain and I might of, might of, tripped a few boys and made at least 10 of them fall down the stairs. I was laughing by the time we got to Brandon's dorm. We walked into his dorm and he packed a few things like clothes and a few weapons, too.

"You ready?" He asked me while slinging a backpack over his shoulder. I nodded.

"Can you transport us?" He asked me. I nodded, once again and transported us to my parent's house. I landed in Brandon's arms. He laughed and put me down. I pouted and he placed his backpack down and I used my magic to take us to the farm to get the rest of his things. After we got his things I transported us back to Gardenia. At my parents house I spun around and laughed after that. Brandon was watching me with an amused look. I stuck my tongue out at him. After that he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I hit his back with my hands, no wanting to be carried. He just chuckled and went downstairs. He put me down on the couch and I pouted. My phone rang right when I was going to speak. I looked at the caller id. It was Keoki. I smiled and answered it.

"KEOKI!" I shouted.

"Wow. That was loud. Do you want o come night surfing with us? Tonight's the full moon. You know what that means." He said. I could HEAR his grin.

"HELL, YEAH!" I all, but screamed. Brandon looked at me. I continued to talk to Keoki.

"I still have your board." He said.

"Okay. Can you pick me up tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I was able to tell that he shrugged.

"Bye! See you tonight." I said.

"Bye." He said and hung up. I smiled. My best friend was getting me, to become the real me, again. I was happy. I knew I was going to let the real me out soon. The surfer skater girl. I smiled to myself. I had the perfect life.


	8. Surfer Chic And Secrets

Bloom pov.

I turned to Brandon and gave him puppy dog eyes. I knew that he heard the conversation because he's a vampire. I also added a slight pout. He looked away.

"Ok! I'll let you go, just no more puppy dog eyes." He said. I jumped up and down before jumping into his arms. He hugged me back and I was super excited.

"A few of my friends like Andy, Mark and Ryo will be there." I said. He looked relived after I said that. We watched a few shows and a movie until I saw headlights.

"I have to go. Keoki is here." I said. He nodded and I gave him a kiss before I left. I had already changed into a bikini and pulled a cover up on. I raced out the front door and I saw Keoki in his brother's truck. He had Seth, Randy, and Eli with him. I climbed into back of the truck and managed to get a spot next to Seth.

"Hey, mermaid girl." Randy greeted me. I rolled my eyes. I got the nickname mermaid girl because I love surfing. I was homeschooled for a while because I had to practice for competitions. I was excited that I got to go surfing again. We were almost there when Seth pulled out about 25 packs of glow sticks. He handed me five of them and gave the others five, too. I connected two of them and put them around my wrists. I also took about four of them and put those around my waist. A few also went around my head like a hippie band. I used the others to make a few to go around my wrist again. I then realized that we made it to the beach. Eli opened the back of the truck. He grabbed the boards and put them on the ground. He let us out and Keoki had his arms open for a hug. I gave him a hug and Seth managed to spin me. The others just shook hands with me. I heard music. Glad You Came by The Wanted was playing. We raced to the beach after grabbing our boards.

Brandon pov.

Bloom had left about ten minutes ago when I realized that something was wrong. My phone then rang. Codatorta.

"Listen there is a new danger. Valtor has managed to find a way to spy on us be careful of what you say." He said.

"Okay. I will." I replied back.

"Be careful. Bye." He answered back.

"Bye." I said. He hung up and I decided to watch TV until Bloom got back.

Bloom pov.

I was in the water and I heard something come up behind me. I saw a mask. Keoki.

"I know its you." I said.

"Dang." He said. He came up next to me and smirked, he tipped me off of my board and I fell into the water. I came back up and tipped him. I got back on my board and laughed. It was almost midnight. The song changed to Call Me Maybe. I love this song! I sung along and Keoki laughed. The song ended at midnight. The fireworks started and I looked up. I pulled my legs out of the water and sat criss cross on by board. I felt the water move next to me. Andy had come up next to me. No board. I looked at him and looked back at the fireworks. When the fireworks were finished I paddled back to shore. Keoki gave me a ride home. This time Eli sat in the back and I sat in the truck. We pulled up to my parent's house and I said my goodbyes and ran inside. Brandon was on the couch watching TV. I sat next to him and asked him if he was contacted with more information. He told me that Valtor had found a way to spy on us. That sucked. Valtor and Braxter. Two enemies out to ruin everything. I told Brandon that I was going to go take a shower and I ran upstairs. I ran into my room and I grabbed one of his shirts and I pair of my pajama pants. I took a quick shower and changed.

I ran back downstairs and sat on the couch. Brandon pulled me onto his lap. I buried my head in his chest. I knew he would always be there for me.

Braxter pov.

That stupid fairy! She ruined my plans! I could've taken their powers and became stronger. I would defeat that fairy. Even I get killed in the process.

Valtor pov.

I stumbled out of the bar. I was aware of a few things.

I just met a vampire

I was drunk

There was a streetlight in front of me.

I just walked into it

I took a step backwards and took a step forwards again. I walked into the streetlight again. I then came up with a song.

Twinkle Winkle

Stupid Star

How I Want To Eat You So

I Just Want A Friend O' Mine

I Just Want A Friend O' Mine

To Shine!

And Then I'll Eat Some Soap, Yeah!

I tried to walk, but tripped over a pothole. I felt myself being lifted and everything became blurred.

Bloom pov.

I was really tired. I felt myself being lifted. I was placed down on my bed. Brandon was next to me. I fell asleep and I knew I was going to have another one of those dreams.

**Bloom's Dream**

I was running. I was near a river. My feet ached. I found a clearing. Katy was there. She rushed over to me. She gave me a rock. It was small. About the size of my palm.

"It can spy on people! Use it wisely" She said. She was already fading. I didn't get the chance to speak. I put the rock in my pocket. Something was behind me. A hand was put over my mouth. I heard my name be called. Again it was called. The person did something. Everything was spinning.

**End Of Dream.**

**Brandon pov.**

I called Bloom's name. Hoping she would wake up. She did after I called her name a few times. Tears were already making their way down her face. I pulled her onto my lap. My arms made their way around her waist. I gently pulled her to me. I calmed her down by whispering to her.

"It's alright. It was just a dream." I whispered.

"Thanks." She said.

"For?" I asked.

"Everything." She answered. I smiled at that. I then saw what time it was.

"It's noon. Do you want to try to fall back asleep?" I asked. She shook her head no. I carried her downstairs and put her down on the couch I walked into the kitchen. I saw something one the microwave. I ran back to Bloom.

"Change. We need to get out of here." I said. She nodded and ran upstairs. She came back down dressed in jeans, a shirt, and one of my jackets. I ran upstairs at a vampire speed and grabbed a few weapons. I grabbed Bloom's backpack, which was full of clothes. I also put my weapons and some clothes into my backpack and ran back down to Bloom. I asked her how we could get to a hotel. She recommended that we took a train and found a town to stay in. We walked to the train station and she bought two tickets. We boarded our train and we went to a busy town that was about a few miles away from her hometown. It was called Oak City. We took a bus to a corner where we walked to the hotel that was across the street. We paid for a room and when we got there I filled her in on what I saw and why we left.


	9. Leave Now

Braxter pov.

I teamed up with that idiot Valtor. He was drunk. I made Eric turn him. We both want revenge on that redhead and those idiot boys. I swear on my life, I will destroy her. I broke into her house when she wasn't there and wrote, in blood, Leave Now. I knew that made them leave. That boy, Brad, or whatever his name was most likely got her out of there. Now Valtor found a way to spy on them. He found the redhead's weak spot. That boy, Kiosk, whatever his name was. Like I care.

Bloom pov.

Brandon told me what he saw. I have to admit, I'm scared of what lengths Braxter will go to get his revenge. Brandon was able to tell I was scared. Was I making it that obvious? His arms went around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He asked. I managed a nod. I looked up at him.

"Katy gave me a type of rock that can spy on people. Should we use it to spy on Braxter?" I asked.

"Good idea." He replied.

I was tired. I knew that for sure. Brandon gently lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"We will defeat Braxter. I'm sure we will." He said. He then kissed me, pulling away he said "I'll stay be your side until Braxter is defeated." I smiled at that and rested my head on his shoulder again. I soon fell asleep.

**Bloom's Dream**

I was in a meadow, a different one. The meadow that Nicky and Alex had found. I was in a light blue dress with a yellow ribbon around my waist. The dress went down to knees. Alex was across from me. He came up to me.

"Is it really you?" He asked. I nodded. He hugged me. I hugged him back. He pulled away and pointed behind me. I saw Nicky. I smiled. He wrapped an around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. Alex pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Nicky. They led me a log that was near the waterfall. They sat down and I sat between them. Nicky turned to me. He pulled out the box. He opened it and there sat a charm. It was a lion.

"It will direct you to light. It will glow when you are close to light." He said. Alex then grinned.

"Ready for another power?" He asked. I nodded, eager to see what he was going to give me. He told me the same thing. Hold out my hands and close my eyes. He put his hands over mine. I felt him take his hands away. I opened my eyes and took my hands back. He grinned.

"Make a fist and think of fire." He said. My hands lit up on fire. I looked at him.

"Think of water to make it go away." He said while nodding. I thought of water and my hands were back to normal. They started to fade.

"Stay safe!" They said.

"Bye!" I yelled. They were gone. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

**End of Dream**

Brandon pov.

Bloom woke up. She looked up at me and she sat up. I sat up next to her and she shivered. I grabbed a blanket and gently placed it around her shoulders. She pulled it so that there was a small opening.

"I think we should go back to the farm and stay there for a while." I said. She nodded. I got off of the bed and started to pack our things. She grabbed an outfit and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard the shower start to run. I had just finished packing when Bloom walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, and black jeans. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of brown boots that stopped just below her knees. The boots also had wedges. She stood up and looked at me. She was about to speak when I nodded. She transported us to the farm and we started walking to the house. She unlocked the door. We walked in and there was a pounding from the stairs. We looked up to see…

A/N: I know that its short, but I have to go somewhere else tomorrow. Good news. School ends Friday. It's only an hour of school that day. I will update this summer. I stay up 'til like 5 or 6 in the morning. Maybe I'll do what I did before. I will try to get three of more chapters in one day.


	10. Surprise and Nightmare

A/N: Today was the last day of school. It June 8th of 2012. I do have bad news, though. This weekend I'm going camping. I thought ahead and filled a binder with 150 pages of paper. I will update Sunday or Monday. I will probably make this chapter short though. Read below this author's note for information about the last powers she got and the characters I created.

Hunter:

Hunter is a big brother to Bloom. He was the one that had 'died'. He gave her a ring to help her defeat Braxter.

Lucas

Lucas is a friend of Bloom's. They met at school from Hunter. Lucas gave Bloom a dagger to help her.

Tony

Tony is a protector to Bloom. He is two years older than her, but as mature as a two year old. He would risk his life for Bloom. He gave Bloom a necklace. Tony is also Stella's cousin. Stella doesn't know that yet.

Ryen

Bloom grew up with Ryen. They met in kindergarten. Like Tony, Ryen would risk his life for Bloom. He gave her a charm.

Max

Max comes from a family of wizards. He can use electricity as a weapon. He saved Bloom's life when Bloom was only 13. He gave her the power of electricity. They become stronger during storms that have lightning.

Keoki

Keoki is the one that has stood up for Bloom. He taught her how to surf. He is a close friend. He doesn't know she is a fairy or that someone is after her. He also taught her how to skateboard.

Seth

Seth is a friend of Bloom's. He isn't that important right now, but he will be soon. He apparently is related to Merlin, the wizard. He was adopted by a relative of King Arthur.

Randy

Randy is the oldest at 18 and he is mature as a two year old. He is Bloom's partner in crime when she wants to pull a prank.

Eli

Eli is Keoki's brother. Eli is younger than Keoki at 14 years old. He has a crush on Bloom and will be in the story more later.

Katy

Katy is a loveable girl. She loves to dance. She gave Bloom something that can spy on people to help her defeat Braxter.

Nicky

Nicky is Katy's brother. They have nothing in common, but know Bloom. He gave Bloom a lion charm.

Alex

Alex comes from a family of shape shifters. He can turn into a dragon, lion, and a fox so far. He gave Bloom the power to control fire.

On with the Story!

Love That Lets Go Chapter 10

Brandon pov.

We looked up to see four dogs coming at us. One tackled Bloom to the ground.

"Brady." She groaned. The dog licked her face and got up. The dogs ran into the other room. I helped her up and she pulled me to the couch. Her phone than rang. She showed me the caller ID. It was a weird number.

"Answer it and put it on speaker." I said. She nodded. She pressed talk then speaker.

"I can see you right now." A voice said. It was Braxter. I then chose to speak.

"What do you want Braxter!" Bloom almost yelled.

"If you want your little surfer friend back then you better listen." He said. Bloom had pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"He didn't do anything to you!" She yelled this time.

"I'll let him go on one condition. You come and work with me." He said.

"I'd rather kill myself then work with you!" She yelled again. There was a long silence. Then a laugh. He hung up. Bloom closed her phone. I was able to tell she was crying. I pulled her to me and I didn't dare let go of her until she stopped crying. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I put her down on the chair and I turned the light on. She stood up and walked over to my suitcase. She opened it and pulled out an old shirt. She went into her dresser and grabbed some pajama bottoms. She walked out of the room and I knew that she was walking to the bathroom to shower. About half an hour later Bloom walked back into the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down. I stood up and grabbed something to change into. I walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later.

Bloom pov.

Brandon walked back into the room and I had already gotten under the covers. He climbed in next to me and I soon fell asleep with my back resting on his chest and his arms around my waist.

**Bloom's Dream**

It was dark. Pitch black. I saw a figure. It was holding something. A knife. I ran to have the figure step in front of me. He raised the knife and laughed. I held my arms up in defense and next thing I knew I was flying threw the forest. I hid my head hard against a tree when I came to a stop. I saw the figure again and I could make out Braxter in the dim light. He laughed once again and raised the knife. I waited for the pain in my arm to come, but it never did. I heard a loud, really loud, clank. I opened my eyes to see Seth.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was turned yesterday. I knew you were in trouble so I came to help you." He said. I nodded and he helped me up. There was a metal shield and the knife was sticking through it. We walked and talked for a while. He started to fade. I gripped his hand hoping he knew what it meant. It meant that I need him to stay strong and safe. He gripped mine back and showed the same sign as I did. I started the count down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0.

Brandon pov.

Bloom woke up and I gently helped her sit up. After that I pulled her onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I managed to untangle a knot in her hair. I really love her. I know that I will stay with her and support her until Braxter is defeated. I know I have to turn her soon. She would be a beautiful vampire.

A/N: I know that its really short, but I can barely type right now and I fell as if im ready to fall asleep while typing. Sorry. I will try to update Sunday or Monday.


	11. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

Love That Lets Go Chapter 11

A/N: I'm doing what I did for the chapter before this. I have information about the others. I am finally back from camping. It was fun, but I wasn't able to write. I also scared a bunch of boys. I had got some shock gum from the store and told one of the girls to prank the boys in the other camping section with it. The boys wouldn't give it back so I walked over there and I got the fake gum back. My mom walked into some mud or something weird and her shoes got stuck. She sunk and it was really funny.

Jesse

Jesse is a fighter. He met Bloom when she was 11. He can make others, and himself, into different people. He can also change the way he looks and his age. He hasn't met Bloom in her dream yet.

Nikki

Nikki grew up on a farm like Bloom. They both love horses. Nikki hasn't met Bloom in her dream yet.

Taylor

Taylor is a big brat. She hates Bloom, but Bloom is still nice for her. Hunter knows that Taylor is hiding something, just what is she hiding?

Nicole

Nicole is Jesse's sister. She met Bloom when they were both 12. Nicole hasn't met Bloom in her dream yet.

On with the Story!

Braxter pov.

I circled the idiot Keoki. Stupid boy tried to escape. I made Valtor put tape over his mouth and tie his hands and feet together.

"You try to escape and now I have to kill you. But how, you ask? Easy. I kill you by simply draining you of blood. Eric! Drain him!" I yelled. Eric lunged, but before he was able to kill the boy, he was thrown into the wall. It was that idiot Hunter! I growled and he snorted.

"You call that a growl?" He said. I lunged. He easily blocked my attack and I was thrown into the wall. I ran at him and threw him through a few walls. He landed and left a dent on the last wall before sliding to the ground. His breathing slowed. I laughed evilly and walked away.

Bloom pov.

I crawled out of bed and remembered what today was. It was the day of the party at Red Fountain. Brandon must've remembered the party too because he got out of bed and walked to his suit case. He pulled some clothes out of it and walked into the other room. I heard the shower start and I walked to my closet. I found a blue long sleeve v-neck sweater and a white mini skirt. I already knew I would wear my grey converse with it. I waited for Brandon to get out of the shower before I walked to the bathroom. He had just exited the bathroom when I slipped past him. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I had also grabbed a chain belt that I made a little big. The chain fell perfectly to my mid thigh, while the other half was settled on the top of my skirt. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to my room.

"You look cute." Brandon said when I walked into the room. I smiled and slightly blushed. I then picked up my charm bracelet and took the lion charm and the wolf charm off of it. I attached the charms to the part of my belt that rested on thigh. I didn't wear any makeup, but I did put on a slight coat of lip gloss on. Brandon was sitting on the bed.

Brandon pov.

Bloom walked over to me and sat on my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"The party starts at one. It's already 11:45." I said.

"I don't want to get up." She responded. I picked her up and placed her on the floor. I held out a hand to help her up. She stood and we walked downstairs. We talked for a while until I stood up. I walked to the kitchen and heard footsteps behind me. Bloom. When I got to the kitchen I turned around and pulled her close to me. She looked up at me. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. She then escaped from my arms and leaned against the counter.

"What do you want to do until we have to leave?" I asked her. She just shrugged. Just then a small dog walked up to Bloom.

"Hey Waffles." She said while picking the dog up. The dog, Waffles, licked her cheek. Waffles was a brown dog with white spots and a black dot above his nose. I also noticed that Waffles had a black spot over his left eye and a brown one over his right eye. Waffles jumped out of her arms and ran into the other room. I saw the time. It was already 12:50.

"We should leave the party starts in 10 minutes." I said. She nodded and transported us to Red Fountain.

Bloom pov.

We were at the gates of Red Fountain. We raced up the stairs to where the party was going to be. My chain belt hit my leg every time I went up a step. We got inside and sat at a table with Tecna, Timmy, Helia, Flora, Layla, and Nabu. Saladine was up on stage making an announcement.

We do have a special guest here. The kings and queens of each realm." He said before leaving the stage. Music started playing. I knew what song they were playing. My bands song. I was the one who sung it. We all talked for a while until someone tapped my shoulder. I ignored them. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. That was getting annoying. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. I stood and whirled.

"Knock it off!" I almost yelled. The person laughed. It was that one boy. Jared.

"Hey pretty. Wanna go hang?" He asked. I punched him. Hard. He looked mad. He raised his hand to hit me back when he tried to punch me I caught his hand. I then flipped him onto the ground. I turned to the others and sat back down.

"Does anyone want to dance?" Helia asked. Everyone shock their heads. I looked at him.

"I will." I said. He smiled and we both stood. We made our way to the dance floor.

"I missed this" He said. I nodded. Ya see, Helia and I are cousins. Riven's my brother. Someone tapped me. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. This time I flipped the person and then punched his friend in the face. Helia and I stared at them. Riven joined us. We looked at the people and at each other. Uh-Oh.

"Why did you do that! I am your mother! You have no right to be aggressive to me!" The women yelled. I was mad.

"Sie haben den Mut, zu mir kommen und sagen, dass Ihre Mutter! Нет! Вы не подойти к человеку и сказать, что вы их мать! Agora pegue o seu rosto para fora da minha vista! Não falar para mim mesmo! Melhor ainda, nem sequer olhe para mim. Si può essere una principessa o una regina snob, solo uscire del mio viso!" I yelled. They looked at us angry. I walked away. The party had ended. Everyone had left except for Helia, Brandon, Riven, they two freaks, and I.

"We are your parents!" The women yelled. Riven and Helia left.

"I am your mother and this is your father." The women said.

"Stop telling me lies!" I yelled. I walked to Brandon only to have the man grab my hand. I tried to wiggle my hand out of his grip, but he was to strong. Brandon came up to us and gently pulled the persons hand away from mine. I automatically hid by Brandon. Half of my body was behind him. He said something to the people, but I couldn't understand anything. I stumbled back. Brandon caught me right as I passed out.

A/N: translations will be up soon. I have to wait until I have access to the desktop computer. I was able to type most of this on the desktop computer though. Do you really think that the man and women is Riven's and Bloom's parents? Or are they fakes? Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. This story has been really fun to write. I love making twists in the plot and having weird things happen. I feel like the story has gotten to the point where I am excited to try to figure out what I can do next. I have been thinking about what I can do for the next chapter. Were you surprised when you read about Helia and Riven? I wanted to twist things up.


	12. Stuck

Love That Lets Go Chapter 12

A/N: I have the different langues that she uses here. It may be different I didn't type a few things that It said. It may be weird.

German: Sie haben den Mut, zu mir kommen und sagen, dass Ihre Mutter!

Russian: Нет Вы не подойти к человеку и сказать, что вы их мать

Portuguese: Agora pegue o seu rosto para fora da minha vista! Não falar para mim mesmo! Melhor ainda, nem sequer olhe para mim

Italian: Si può essere una principessa o una regina snob, solo uscire del mio viso!

This is the chapter that was probably the hardest to write. I couldn't decide to start it. I am thinking about killing off a character. Who should I kill off after Braxter is defeated? Give me your idea in the review.

Hunter

Tony

Lucas

Other Character, but who?

Brandon pov.

"What the hell!" I yelled at them.

"What?" The women replied stupidly.

"You made this happen! You just came up to her and tell her you're her parents? You don't do that!" I yelled. I then picked Bloom up so that I was holding her bridal style.

"Can I hold her?" The man asked stupidly.

"No." I replied. Saladine walked in.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"These idiots were the reason that Bloom passed out. Either of stress or because of the drama that they created." I told him.

"Okay. We can go to my office or to the nurse. Your choice, Brandon." He replied calmly.

"Let's go to your office." I said, not making eye contact.

"Okay." He led us to his office where Riven and Helia were.

"What happened?" Helia asked, referring to the unconscious Bloom in my arms.

"These idiots were what happened. Am I right, Brandon?" Riven replied. I nodded at his question.

"I can take her." Helia offered. I handed Bloom to him.

"How come earlier when I asked you if I could take her you replied no, and now you say yes to this boy." The man yelled. I turned to him.

"Bloom knows him. She would rather wake up in his arms then yours." I replied coldly.

"Who are you?" The women asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." I replied not making any eye contact, my eyes on Bloom.

"And who are they?" The man asked about Helia and Riven.

"Helia, the one who is holding Bloom, is Bloom's cousin, and Riven is Bloom's brother." I said. Bloom started to wake and Helia handed her to me. I sat in a chair and held her on my lap.

"Wha' happen" She asked, not able to speak correctly.

"These two freaks, man-girl and snake-hair," She giggled at the names I gave them "made you pass out. Oh, and, are you okay?" I explained. She nodded, though she didn't move from my lap. She did put her arms around my neck.

"We are leaving. And you two are coming with us!" The women yelled. Bloom looked mad. She hopped off my lap.

"No." She stood her ground.

"What did you say." The man said while shaking.

"I said 'no'." She replied talking slowly, as if she was talking to a two year old. He man was about to attack her when she whispered something.

"Fire." I could barely hear it. Her hands lit on fire. The man stumbled back, horrified. Riven was smirking and Helia stood there with a shocked look on his face. The women fell onto a chair.

"Water." Bloom whispered. The fire stopped.

"Next time you pull something like this, I will carve your heart out with a spoon and feed it to the crazy squirrel that stalks me." She threatened, trying not to laugh, but failed. The man and women looked horrified. They used magic to get away and go home.

"I'm going home." Bloom said and transported herself to the farm. I turned to Saladine, Before I spoke he nodded and transported me to the farm. I found Bloom in the barn. She was sitting on a stack of hay.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"No." She stood up and walked to me.

"Let's go inside." After she said that she walked to the house. I was close behind her.

"I'm gonna go change." She walked up the stairs. She came back down stairs a few minutes later dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt with a white wolf howling.

"Today was crazy." She said.

"I know." We both sat in silence. Bloom's phone rang. She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Now if you want your little friend back, then you better listen closely." A voice said.

"Who are you!" Bloom almost yelled.

"I want the fairy of nature to come and be my queen." The man said.

"Oh, hell no. You don't have the right to do this!" Bloom yelled this time.

"Oh, yes, I do have the right to do this." There was laughter and the person hung up. Bloom turned to me.

"Come here." I said. I held my arms out. She was in my embrace in less than five seconds. Her small body shook as she cried. I didn't dare let go of her. I just held her.

Hunter pov.

I was thrown against the wall. My breathing slowed. The idiot, Braxter, laughed and walked away. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the figure of a girl. I was able to see the face for a second. Bloom. I saw black.

Bloom pov.

I stopped crying and heard a voice in my head.

_Hunter needs your help! Go help him ~Lucas_

I jumped out of Brandon's arms and ran upstairs. I grabbed a pocket knife, can't be to sure.

"Don't follow me. I have to go somewhere!" I yelled at Brandon while running down the stairs. I transported myself to where Hunter would be. I saw him slumped against a wall. I ran to him just as his eyes closed. I fell to my knees in front of him. I sat down and tried to get him to wake up. It didn't work. I felt someone come up behind me. A hand was on my shoulder. I looked up. Lucas. He knelt beside me. His fingers traced something. Lucas pulled the side of Hunter's shirt up. There was a wound about the size of my palm there. Lucas turned to me.

"He somehow was turned back to human. He was turned when he had a wound like this in this exact spot. I need to return him. Look away." After Lucas spoke I turned away. A minute later I heard Hunter's voice.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"I found you here. Lucas came about a minute later." I said as Lucas nodded. Lucas helped Hunter up to his feet. Lucas turned to me and held a hand out. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I took notice that Tony and Alex had joined us.

"Why did we even split up?" I wondered aloud.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Why did the band even split up?" I repeated.

"Over a stupid new member. The bitch turned on us though." Alex replied.

"Then why don't we perform somewhere again. We used to love to perform!" I said. Alex grinned.

"So is WildFire back together again?" He said.

"I say hell yeah." Tony, Hunter, and I said at the same time.

"I say hell yeah." Lucas said after us.

"Hell yeah! WildFire is back!" Alex said while punching the air above him. I laughed and he picked me up. He saw the lake. He ran into the lake with everyone close behind. He threw me into the water after the water reached his waist. I came up behind him and went under again. I pulled his ankles until he fell backwards. He turned and saw me. I was then picked up.

"Put me down!" I laughed when I was above water.

"Sorry, no can do, darlin'." Lucas said as he threw me into the water. I laughed before I went under. I stood up after I did a hand stand. I did turn it into a cartwheel. The others were laughing.

"We should leave." Hunter said. We all nodded and got out of the water. We walked back to the farm because, of course, it was only a mile away. That's weird. We all pushed and shoved each other. We were all laughing by the time we got to the farm. I was walking backwards talking to Hunter about a joke I heard when I walked into something. I whirled. It was that creep.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I yelled. The man just smirked. I turned to Hunter and the others.

"Can one of you please tell this creep I am not his daughter and that he better get the hell away?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course darlin'. She is not your daughter. Get that into that tiny little brain of yours. Oh and, get the hell away before I call the cops this is private property. You are trespassing." Lucas said. I walked to his side and face the weird man. I took notice that the Winx and others were here staring at us. The man took a step forward. Tony stood in front of him.

"Look, Bella doesn't want you here. I recommend that you leave before she makes you leave by force." He said. Tony was like a giant compared to the man. Well, Tony is around 6 foot 9 inches. The man looked about 5 foot 4 inches. Even I was taller than him. I stand tall at 5 foot 9 inches. I stepped forward. I had my pocket knife out. I held it so that if the man made one wrong move I would cut my finger. I turned to Tony and grinned. He looped an arm under the mans underarm and I did the same, but on the other side. We then walked to the stables.

"One" I said.

"Two" Tony replied.

"Three!" We both said while throwing the man into the dirty mud. Tony and I walked out of the barn. I heard a scream. The man. He came out of the barn while yelling.

"That is it young lady you are grounded. You are coming with me!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Tony stepped forward and threw the man over his shoulder. I laughed. I turned to Hunter and we slapped high fives. I turned back to the others and nodded a hello. I grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him to my friends. The others didn't follow. I rolled my eyes and dragged them over, too.

"I'm Lucas."

"I'm Hunter."

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Tony and we're WildFire." I punched him in the face. He giggled. I laughed.

"And they are idiots." I said. I then dragged Lucas to the barn. Tony, Hunter, and Alex were close behind. They closed the barn doors and we sat in a circle.

"So, Alex, how's life?" I asked while nodding.

"Pretty good." He said. He pulled out the guitar I kept in the barn. He started strumming.

"Sing." He instructed me. He was playing Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato

It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong  
How could I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah

You must be a miracle worker  
Swearing up and down  
You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't get my hopes up  
No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
You never really can fix my heart

We were now aware that we weren't alone.

"What the heck?" Faragonda asked.

"Wha'?" I asked

"He wasn't lying." She said. I turned to Tony. Before I spoke he nodded.

"Everyone out, but you." He made everyone, but Brandon leave.

Brandon took a seat next to me. I sat so that my head was resting on his shoulder. His arm made its way around my waist. I heard thunder. I slightly jumped. Rain started pouring down. It didn't stop. It was around 9 when it got even heavier. I got as close to Brandon as I could. Not only because he was wearing a sweatshirt, I also hate the dark. The barn becomes really dark at night. Hunter stood. No bugs were in the barn. He turned on the light. There was a hook that was made to hang lights and tools on. He attached it to that and Branson pulled away from me. He took his sweatshirt off and gave it to me. I pulled it on and zipped it up. I then made my way back into his arms. I soon fell asleep.

**Bloom's Dream**

I was in a different century. King Arthur was there. I also saw Merlin. I think that Merlin is a wizard. I realized that I was a princess. I was wearing a floor length light purple dress. (Link on profile) There were screams. I saw fire and more. A guard came into the room.

"Princess! It isn't safe to be in the castle! You must come with me!" He said. He gently grabbed my hand and we were off. Merlin stopped us when we were a good 50 feet away from the castle.

"Princess, take this. It will keep you safe! Take care of it and it will take care of you. You can turn it into anything to keep it safe. Don't let it get into the wrong hands!" He shoved a scepter into my hands. It was built like a snake. The top was a snakes head. The bottom had ancient prints on it. The guard then gently grabbed my hand. I was forced onto a bench next to a man that was controlling horses. He gave the horses a command and we were off.

**End of Dream**

A/N: Did you like it? I thought that for her dream it would be cool if she was sent back in time. Please read this next part. Readers get to chose.

I am thinking about killing off a character. Who should I kill off after Braxter is defeated? Give me your idea in the review.

Hunter

Tony

Lucas

Other Character, but who?


	13. Gone

Love That Lets Go

A/N: I know you all probably want to kill me, but here's an update. I've been super busy with school and everything.

Bloom pov.

I wake up to find that Brandon wasn't next to me. I slowly sit up and take a shower. I change into some black skinny jeans and a white shirt that said 'Fuck You' on the front. I walk downstairs and find Brandon on the couch with his eyes closed. I smirk and take a running start. I fly into his lap. His eyes fly open.

"Hiya." I say as I ruffle his brown hair.

"What… The… Hell…?" He wheezes out.

"I love you!" I say in a childish tone as I hug him. He tenses up, but hugs me back.

"Again, what the hell?" He asks as he catches his breath.

"Nothing. I needed to see if you were alive, and you are." I say. He rolls his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. He snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"You zoned out." He says.

"Yeppers. I did." I say. He rolls his eyes again.

"If you roll your eyes one more time, I swear I will stab you with a fork and carve your heart out with a spoon." I threaten as I hold up the two utensils. He gulps. I smile.

"Lets go do something fun!" I say.

"Like?" He responds.

"Horseback riding." I say. He nods. I drag him to the stables. I saddle up Charlie and Maxine before helping Brandon onto Charlie. I mount Maxine and gently pull her reins, getting her to walk. I see Brandon fly into some mud. Wait, that's not mud… Its horse and cow shit.

"Damn mud!" He yells. I was laughing my ass off. I un-mount Maxine and grab a bucket.

"Brandon, that's horse and cow shit!" I say through my laughter. The look on his face was hilarious. He screams and runs towards the house, but I throw the bucket at his head to knock him down. I hose him down. He was trying to block his face, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth, just to let runny shit enter his mouth. I he swallows. I drop the house and fall to the ground laughing.

"It's not funny!" He whines.

"Is too!" I yell as his brown hair covers his eyes. He huffs and heads towards the house, but walks into a wall. I laugh. I put the horses in the stable and start to walk back to the house, but a cloth is put over my mouth and someone covers my eyes. I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

I start to feel dizzy and breathe in a sickly sweet scent. Chloroform.

Oh shit.

A/N: So, There is one more chapter, and then I'll start working on the squeal. The next chapter will be in Brandon's pov when Bloom is kidnapped. I know, I've been gone for a while, life has been crazy.


	14. Five Days

Brandon Pov.

I glare at the wall I walked into and head into the house. I get some clothes from Bloom's room and head to the bathroom to shower.

After brushing and blow drying my luscious brown hair, I pull shirt on and walk downstairs to get my shoes on. Bloom was no where to be seen.

"Bloom?" I call out. I see a note on the doorstep.

_If you want the little slut back, then figure out the riddles to find her location. You have five days. Go to the picnic table at the national table and wait for the man in all black to come to you._

_He will give you a riddle, if you tell anyone, I kill her. If you fail, I kill her. If you don't find her within the time limit, she becomes mine. _

"FUCKING SHIT!" I yell. I only have five days. Five days to find her.

This isn't going to be easy.

A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter. But! The sequel will be out soon. I already have an idea. Anyways, leave your thoughts of what might happen in the sequel, or any appearances you want. I've been really busy with school and other stories so yeah. That's why I haven't updated a lot. Anyways, bye!


End file.
